Le Choix d'une Nouvelle vie
by Hadsher
Summary: Harry surprend une conversation, qui changera sa vie. Entre complot et découverte de secrets familiaux, il se rend compte qu'il est temps pour lui de prendre ses propres décisions. Même les plus étrange ! Bashing : Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron et Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_Le choix d'une nouvelle vie_

 **Rating** : T ou M ( à voir en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire ).

Attention cette histoire est un _**Slash,**_ vous êtes prévenus.

 **Pairing** : Harry/Salazar (c'est un couple qui me plaît beaucoup, mais qu'on trouve rarement ^^ )

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent J.K. Rowling. Il y a un risque que certains personnage devienne OOC, au fur et mesure de l'histoire. Cette fic se situe après le tome 7, sans prendre en considération le moment ou ils sont adulte avec enfants et boulot :).

 **Notes** : Ceci est ma première histoire. Après avoir passé plusieurs années à dévorer toutes les fics qui me passaient sous les yeux, je me suis décidé à me lancer à mon tour dans la fosse au lion lol XD. Je désirerais trouver un(e) bêta pour m'aider, en me relisant, corrigeant mes fautes ou la formulation de mes phrases. Je vous lance donc mon prologue, en espérant que cela attire l'un ou l'une d'entre vous pour collaborer avec moi :). Mais je souhaite avant toute chose que mon histoire vous plaise, et que vous passerais je l'espère un bon moment de lecture ;).

 **PROLOGUE**

Une nouvelle ère débutait pour le Monde sorciers ! Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres venait de trépasser après sept longues années de terreurs, tué par nul autre que le garçon qui a survécut, Harry Potter.

Les sorciers pouvaient enfin faire leur deuil, enterrer leurs morts et reconstruire la Société magique.

Kingsley Shacklelbolt fut nommé ministre de la magie par intérim. L'ancien Auror devra travailler dur afin de ramener la paix dans le Monde magique et ainsi effacer la peur que représentait Voldemort et ses mangemorts dans l'esprit des habitants.

Après la bataille final, Harry n'avait plus qu'une seul envie, profiter enfin de sa vie comme il entendait.

Il voulait tout d'abord faire le point sur son compte à la banque Gringott, puis par la même occasion rembourser les dégâts causés par la récupération de la coupe de Poufsouffle, qui se trouvait dans le coffre des Lestrange. Voir ensuite avec les gobelins pour acquérir un logement qu'il pourrait appeler maison, comme c'était le cas pour Poudlard. Le jeune Potter avait pensé à la maison du 12 square Grimmaurd que Sirius lui avait légué, seulement il craignait de n'être pas encore prêt à supporter les souvenirs qu'il avait de son parrain en ces lieux.

Pour le moment le garçon de 17 ans était hébergé par les Weasley, qu'il considérait comme sa famille adoptive. Mais depuis la mort de Fred, il se sentait mal à l'aise et de trop au Terrier.

Harry s'était également rendu compte pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, que son amour pour Ginny n'était que fraternel. Il avait même pensé pendant un moment, si cela était normal que l'amour ressentit pour la cadette Weasley depuis la fin de sa sixième année, se soit volatilisé aussi vite.

Ensuite il avait décidé de reprendre ses manuelles scolaires, années par année, afin de se remettre à niveau. Si possible il irait sur le chemin de traverse pour s'acheter un complément de livres utiles chez Fleury et Bott, surtout si il voulait repasser sa septième année et avoir ses ASPIC.

Étudier seul et sans la menace de Voldemort pesant sur sa tête l'aiderait à réfléchir par lui-même. Il arrêterait ainsi de compter sur l'intelligence d'Hermione, comme lui et Ron l'avaient souvent fait pendant leur six années d'études !

Après s'être battu pendant pratiquement toute sa vie, le gryffondor s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne désirait plus être Auror et ses études pourraient en conséquence le mener vers une nouvelle carrière. Il avait inconsciemment choisit cette voie en mémoire de son père et de son parrain, en pensant ainsi pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux et qu'ils seraient fiers de lui. Une parti de lui voulait aussi ennuyer Ombrage, pendant l'entretien concernant leur futur métier. En y repensant, les choix qu'il avait faits par le passé, lui avaient été dictés par ce que les sorciers attendaient de lui.

Enfin le survivant voulait plus que tout profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant la rentrée, pour réaliser ses projets. Spécialement ce qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir pendant son enfance. Tel que refaire sa garde robe, principalement à cause de la pauvreté de Ron, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Guérir sa myopie avec l'aide d'un médicomage. Il avait hâte de jeter la vieille paire de lunette que son oncle avait ramassée on ne sait où. Surtout depuis que Pomfresh lui avait dit que c'était possible.

Malheureusement un imprévu se glissa dans son programme. Notre brun aux yeux vert surpris une conversation, qui changera sa vie à jamais. Cette événement lui feras prendre une décision qui l'emmènera à découvrir des secrets familiaux, cachés par des personnes qu'il estimait plus que tout.

Suite à ces révélations, avec l'aide des gobelins et de Kreattur, Harry mettra au point un plan pour changer son avenir. Grâce à la destruction du médaillon de Serpentard, détenant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. L'elfe de maison était devenue plus cordial avec le garçon, allant même jusqu'à le considérer comme son nouveau maître.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait là dehors et il comptait bien en profiter pour changer la mentalité des sorciers. Qui ne s'étaient pas dérangés pour le dénigrer plus d'un fois quand ses actions ne leurs plaisaient pas, à le traiter de fou ou de menteur, mais qui par la suite comptaient sur lui pour les sauver contre le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires.

Seulement pour réaliser ce souhait, il n'y avait qu'une solution, repartir là où tout avait commencé à déraper. Là ou les préjugés pouvaient encore être changés.

Voyez-vous là où je veux en venir ?

Moi, Harry Potter, j'ai décidé de retourner dans le passé, et plus précisément au temps des fondateurs.

Première étape vers le changement : éliminer les préjugés envers les créatures magiques et les nés-moldus. Puis faire comprendre qu'il n'y a ni de magie blanche, ni de magie noire, juste de bon ou de mauvais sorciers.

Ça va pas être de la tarte, souhaitez-moi bonne chance !


	2. Chapter 2

**La Fin d'une Ere sombre.**

En cette nuit, sombre et sanglante, régnait un chaos total. Les centaures chargeaient, dispersant les Mangemorts. Tous fuyaient les pieds des géants. Dans un grondement d'orage, les renforts s'approchaient, venant dont ne sait où. Des créatures ailées volaient autour des têtes des géants, leur griffant les yeux, pendant que Graup, le frère d'Hagrid, les rouait de coups.

A présent, les sorciers défenseurs de Poudlard, ainsi que les Mangemorts, se replièrent dans le château.

Lorsque la situation lui fut favorable, Harry s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lança des sortilèges à tous les ennemis passant à sa portée. Ils s'effondraient sans savoir qui ou quoi les avaient frappés, et leurs corps étaient piétinés par la foule qui battait en retraite.

Le garçon, entraîné par le mouvement, se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Il cherchait Voldemort. Il l'aperçut enfin, jetant des maléfices, à droite et à gauche, sans cesser de donner des instructions à ses partisans. Le Gryffondor avança dans sa direction tout en envoyant des charmes de boucliers aux victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont Seamus Finnigan et Hannah Abbot faisaient partie. Ils courraient devant lui pour se joindre à la bataille qui faisait rage.

Le Survivant remarqua que des combattants, de plus en plus nombreux montaient à l'assaut. Ils grimpaient les marches du perron quatre à quatre. Parmi eux, les habitants et les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard. Bane, Ronan et Magorian, les centaures, firent irruption dans le hall dans un grand martellement de sabots pendant que derrière Harry, la porte des cuisines était soudainement arrachée de ses gonds.

Les elfes de maisons se répandirent, en hurlant, et en brandissant des couteaux à découper et des hachoirs en guise d'arme. En tête, Kreattur, le médaillon de Regulus Black rebondissant sur sa poitrine, dirigeait ses compatriotes. Leurs visages minuscules, animés de hargne, ils tailladaient et hachaient les chevilles et les tibias des Mangemorts.

Harry voyait les partisans de Voldemort ployer sous le nombre. Submergés, les flancs touchés de flèches meurtrières, les jambes lacérées par les elfes, ils essayaient de fuir. Mais trop tard, ils finissaient engloutis par la horde des renforts.

Cependant, ce n'était pas encore fini !

Le brun fonça entre les combattants, passa devant les prisonniers qui se débattaient, et se rua dans la Grande Salle.

Au cœur de la bataille, Voldemort, attaquait quiconque passait à sa portée. Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à trouver un angle d'attaque.

Toujours invisible, il se frayait un chemin à coups de sortilèges tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait de plus en plus, tous ceux encore valides s'efforçant de s'y engouffrer.

Il vit les meilleurs sous-fifres du Seigneur Noir tomber les uns après les autres.

Yaxley était jeté à terre par George Weasley et Lee Jordan.

Dolohov tombait sous les sorts du professeur Flitwick.

Macnair finissait inconscient, après avoir été catapulté contre un mur par Hagrid.

Il aperçut aussi Ron et Neville abattre Fenrir Greyback.

Abelforth stupéfixia Rookwood.

Arthur et son fils Percy terrassèrent le Ministre Thickness, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy essayaient de s'enfuir, appelant leur fils à grand cris.

Voldemort affrontait McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley en même temps.

Son visage n'exprimait qu'une haine pure, tandis que les trois autres lui tournaient autour en esquivant ses sortilèges, sans parvenir à en venir à bout.

Non loin de lui se trouvait Bellatrix, qui faisait face à Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Même si les jeunes filles luttaient avec acharnement, la mangemorte l'est égalait en force. Ce qui emmena un sort de mort à proximité de la rousse, qui faillit y passer.

Harry se précipita, mais fut devancé pas la Mère de Ginny, qui hurla :

\- PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE SALE GARCE !

Tandis qu'elle courait, la Matriarche retira sa cape. Les mains libres, elle mit Bellatrix en joug. Celle-ci éclata de rire en avisant sa nouvelle adversaire.

\- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! cria Molly aux filles.

A la fois plein d'espoir et de terreur, Harry observait Molly fendre l'air de sa baguette : experte et punitive. Le sourire de Bellatrix Lestrange se transforma en rictus. Des traits de lumière jaillissaient des deux baguettes. Le sol autour d'elles était brûlant, craquelé. Les deux femmes se livraient un duel à mort.

Des élèves voulurent l'aider, mais Molly leur cria de reculer, que la cousine de Sirius était à elle.

Des centaines de personnes s'étaient alignées contre les murs, observant les deux combats : celui de Voldemort et de ses trois adversaire et celui de Bellatrix et de Molly. Harry, invisible, se tenait immobile, déchirée entre les deux. Il voulait attaquer, protéger, mais avait peur qu'en intervenant, il ne frappe un innocent par inadvertance.

\- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurla Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix, aussi démente que son maître, éclata de rire, du même rire exultant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer à travers le voile.

Finalement un des maléfice de Molly passa sous son bras tendu et la frappa en pleine poitrine. Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé, avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur le sol.

Voldemort poussa un cri. Sa fureur explosa avec la puissance d'une bombe, sous la perte de son dernier et meilleur lieutenant. Cela eu pour conséquence de projeter McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley en arrière, leur corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Molly Weasley.

« Protego ! s'exclama Harry. »

Le charme du bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda autour de lui pour en chercher la provenance. Au même moment, Harry quitta sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les cris de stupéfaction, les acclamations, et les :

« Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » Hurlés de toutes parts s'étranglèrent aussitôt.

La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement.

Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent, puis commencèrent à se tourner autour.

« Surtout que personne n'essaye de m'aider. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, lança Harry. »

Sa voix, claire et forte, résonna à travers toute la pièce.

Voldemort émit un sifflement.

« Tu penses réellement pouvoir me battre ? Toi, celui qui a survécu par chance ? Manipulé par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! » Répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rouge fixés sur sa Némésis.

Tous deux continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait, maintenant toujours la même distance entre eux. Pour Harry, il n'existait plus que le visage de Voldemort.

Le Gryffondor s'abstint de répliquer. Après avoir vu les souvenirs de Snape, il avait ressenti une immense colère à l'encontre du Directeur. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir dénigrer les sentiments du professeur Snape pour sa mère. Il avait compris pourquoi il avait rejoint Voldemort, pour finalement devenir un espion. Pour son amour. Ça ne faisait pas du professeur de potion, quelqu'un de sans cœur. Surtout après l'avoir sauvé autant de fois. Même si c'était à cause d'une ancienne promesse.

Il en voulait au Directeur pour ne pas l'avoir correctement préparé au combat et pour l'avoir mené à l'abattoir. Plus que tout, il avait trop tarder à lui parler des Horcruxes, en particulier le sien.

Et s'il regardait plus loin, il trouverait sûrement d'autres raisons. Mais il ne voulait pas s'appesantir. Il devait se concentrer sur son combat.

\- Oui, je le pense. Car contrairement à toi Tom, je sais deux choses qui m'aideront à en finir, répondit Harry. »

Le jeune Homme savait qu'il le tenait momentanément en respect, hypnotisé par l'éventualité, si infime soit-elle, qu'il puisse véritablement détenir un moyen de le détruire.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! » Rugit-il en colère.

« Je suppose que cette chose n'est autre que l'amour, encore une fois ? Poursuivit-il, une expression railleuse sur le visage. »

« La solution préférée de Dumbledore ! L'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Alors dit-moi Potter, qu'est-ce qui est supposé m'anéantir ? »

Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Plus rien ne semblaient les retenir ou presque.

« Premièrement mon cher Tom, tes Horcruxes ne sont plus ! » Sourit malicieusement Harry, en voyant le visage de son ennemi réaliser qu'il n'était plus immortel.

« Et oui ! Ton journal, le médaillon de Salazar, la bague des Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, ton serpent Nagini et moi ! Tous détruit ! Tu es humain, donc tu peux mourir comme nous tous ici présent. »

Voldemort écumait de rage.

Lui qui avait mis tellement de temps à se rendre immortel.

« Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis plus puissant et plus expérimenté que toi. Crois-tu donc posséder une arme plus puissante que la mienne ? »

Il tenait la Baguette de Sureau fermement entre ses mains, en disant cela.

« Tom Jedusor, le garçon censé être le plus intelligent de sa génération ? Tu crois vraiment être devenu le maître de cette baguette ? Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre que la mort de Dumbledore était orchestrée de toutes pièces, et que Snape était un espion à la solde de l'ordre. »

La main de Voldemort qui tenait l'ancienne baguette du directeur tremblait et Harry serra étroitement entre ses doigts celle de Drago. Le moment décisif, il le savait, allait arriver dans quelques secondes.

« Severus a tué le vieux fou. Il était donc le maître. Je l'ai tué à mon tour ! Ce qui fait de moi le maître incontesté de cette baguette !

\- Es-tu sourd ou ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Dumbledore a choisi sa mort. Snape était dans le coup ! Tout était prévu. Il n'a jamais été le véritable possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau. Il ne l'a jamais vaincu. Le directeur voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maître de la baguette !

\- Dans ce cas, c'est comme si il m'avait donné la baguette ! »

La voix de Voldemort frémissait d'une délectation cruelle.

« J'ai volé la baguette dans sa tombe, contre la volonté de son dernier maître ! Son pouvoir m'appartient donc, Potter !

\- N'as-tu donc pas écouté Ollivander ? C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier… Or, la Baguette du Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Cette personne a enlevé la baguette du Directeur contre sa volonté, sans jamais savoir que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui. »

La respiration du Seigneur Noir s'était accélérée. On voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement et Harry devinait que le maléfice était proche. Il le sentait naître dans la baguette pointé sur son visage.

« Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malfoy. »

Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort, mais disparut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dit-il d'une voix douce. Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus ta baguette à plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… Et quand je t'aurais tué, je m 'occuperais de Drago Malfoy…

\- Mais il est trop tard pour toi, coupa Harry. Tu as laissé passer ta chance. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette. »

D'un petit geste sec, le Gryffondor la montra et sentit tous les regards se concentrer sur elle.

« La baguette que tu tiens dans ta main sait-elle que son dernier maître à reçu un sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est les cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau. »

Le ciel ensorcelé, au-dessus de leur tête émit soudain une lueur orangé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. Comme si cette lumière était un signal pour débuter ce duel. Harry et Voldemort lancèrent simultanément leurs sortilèges.

« Avada Kedavra !

\- Experlliarmus ! »

La détonation retenti comme un coup de canon. Des flammes dorées explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, et marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet.

La Baguette de Sureau s'échappa de la main de Voldemort et virevolta dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne souhaitait pas tuer. Celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. Harry la saisit en plein vol de sa main libre, grâce à son habilité d'attrapeur, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les yeux révulsés. Il était mort à la suite de son maléfice qui avait rebondis sur lui. Le Survivant, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi.

Pendant un instant, le temps fut comme suspendu. Puis un brouhaha éclata de toute part. Les exclamations, cris, rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. Le Gryffondor fut engloutis autant par ses amis, que par des gens totalement inconnus, venus pour le félicité.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien, ce rassemblement l'étouffait. Les sentiments qui prédominaient chez lui, n'était autre que la culpabilité et la souffrance. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se trouver un coin tranquille pour pouvoir digérer l'acte abominable qu'il venait de commettre.

Parce que oui, même si Voldemort était un monstre, un meurtre restait une action horrible et impardonnable. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas comment ont pouvaient le féliciter pour un tel fait.

Il commença à jouer des coudes pour se sortir de là, en se disant que sa cape d'invisibilité lui aurait bien servi. Mais qu'elle idée de l'avoir laissé sur le sol au début du combat. Neville qui se trouvait non loin de lui, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Il remarqua la cape à un pas de lui, un regard vers Harry, de nouveau sur la cape. Un déclic se fit et un plan pour aider son camarade se format. Deux secondes plus tard, la cape était dans sa main, et il se rapprochait d'Harry par derrière.

Le survivant qui essayait toujours en vain de s'éloigner de la foule, se retrouva poussé en avant recouvert d'un tissu sorti de nul part et un corps contre lui. Il se réceptionna avec les mains, évitant la rencontre entre son visage et le sol. Puis se retourna pour découvrir son ami Neville étalé à côté de lui, comme si il c'était entraver les pieds dans un obstacle. Il s'excusait envers les gens heurtés, mais le brun aux yeux vert voyait bien que son ami n'était pas si repentant qu'il le laissait croire.

Harry remarqua par la suite, que le tissu n'était nul autre que sa cape d'invisibilité. Ayant compris le geste de son ami, il pressa la main de Neville en signe de remerciement. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, et par la même occasion la foule découvrit la disparition de leur sauveur. Ils profitèrent qu'ils regardent tous d'un côté pour se faufiler vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Neville et Harry arrivèrent à l'extérieur et se cachèrent dans un renfoncement pour souffler.

« Merci Neville, je te revaudrais ça. Remercia-t-il en enlevant sa cape.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'avais remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Alors j'ai agis en mettent en pratique ce que je faisais de mieux. Être maladroit a du bon parfois, déclara son camarade en souriant.

Harry rigola à ses paroles.

« - Ah ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'était pas prévu. Si eux ne l'ont pas remarqué, moi j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas si désolé que ça ! Son rire toujours présent dans sa voix.

\- D'accord j'avoue, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. »

Ils se sourirent.

« - Enfin bref ! Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Hermione et Ron, que tu es sorti ?

\- Merci Neville. Mais j'ai juste besoin de rester seul un petit moment. »

Son camarade de dortoir voulu dire quelque chose, mais mal à l'aise il mit du temps à se lancer.

« - Je sais... qu'on n'est pas aussi proche, que tu l'es avec Hermione et Ron. Mais je suis là... Enfin, si tu as besoin de parler...

\- Je le sais Neville. Et je te considère autant qu'eux. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu de mal à supporter mon geste, avoua le brun.

\- Geste ? Tu parles du fait d'avoir tué Voldemort ? Demanda Neville.

\- Oui, je sais que c'était le mieux à faire ! Cet homme était un véritable monstre et il fallait l'arrêter. Mais j'ai tué, j'ai supprimé une vie. Est-ce que cela fais de moi un monstre aussi ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Non, non Harry. As-tu aimé le tué, y as-tu pris du plaisir comme lui quand il supprimait ses victimes ? Je ne le pense pas. Tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Alors je t'interdis de penser à de telles choses ! »

Neville le regardait avec une telle conviction. Il n'y avait aucune pitié, son ami pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne pût que le croire.

« Tous les combattants ont blessé, tué, mais c'est les aléa de la guerre. On ne peut rien y faire, à part accepter et remonter la pente. La culpabilité est le sentiment que tout soldat ressent à la fin d'une guerre. Harry ne te laisse pas submerger par ce sentiment. Cela va être dur, douloureux. Tu risques même d'en faire des cauchemars. Mais on sera là pour toi. En tous cas moi je serais là ! Alors ne reste pas dans ton coin en laissant ses sentiments prendre de l'ampleur, au point de faire une bêtise.

\- Merci Neville… Je… je sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai l'impression de mettre perdu en route. Je n'arrête plus de penser aux morts, comme Cédric ou mon parrain. Et maintenant ceux qui viennent de tomber, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour les sauver ! »

Neville regardait son ami qui était au bord des larmes. Il savait que cela serait dur de se remettre de cette guerre, pour n'importe qui. Mais Harry était celui qui en avait porté le plus sur les épaules.

« Regarde-moi Harry. »

Neville le prit pas les épaules est fixa son regard chocolat dans le sien.

« Pour Cédric, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la coupe était un portoloin. Le Poufsouffle savait se défendre, il a juste était pris par surprise. C'est une situation qu'il était impossible de prévoir pour n'importe qui. Quant à ton parrain, il s'est jeté dans l'action pour te protéger. Comme toi tu l'as fait en venant au Ministère. C'est comme cela qu'agissent les Gryffondor, tu ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Et je suis sûr qu'il est plus heureux là-haut avec tes parents, envers lesquels il culpabilisait, plutôt qu'ici, où il était recherché et en cavale. Il te manque et c'est normal. Mais il voudrait que tu sois heureux plutôt que triste, Harry. Et ses morts ce soir, ils ont choisi de se battre, c'était leur choix à eux. Car ils désiraient défendre la cause en laquelle il croyait. Ce n'est pas toi qui les a obligé à se battre, ni toi qui tenait la baguette qui les a tués. Tu n'es en rien responsable de près ou de loin à ces décès. Et tu as intérêt à que cela soit bien ancré dans ta petit tête têtue de Gryffondor, c'est clair ! Exposa Neville avec un sérieux à faire peur Peeves. »

Harry le regarda avec des billes rondes, tellement il était surpris par le discours enflammé de son ami. Il lui sourit et prit d'une envie soudaine, l'enlaça pour le remercier.

« Tu es l'ami le plus génial que je connaisse Neville. Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bon. Et je serais là pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi. Merci pour ton soutien, et je n'oublierais pas tes paroles. Elles ont été marquées en lettre de feu ! Répliqua-t-il en souriant. »

Ils restèrent ensemble, dans leur petit coin tranquille. Des gens et certains de leurs amis passaient devant eux sans ceux rendre compte de leur présence, tellement qu'il faisait sombre. C'est comme ça qu'ils aperçurent Hermione, Ginny, et Ron passer devant eux, si presser qu'on aurait cru qu'un hippogriffe en rage leur courrait après. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Curieux, Harry et Neville décidèrent de les suivre. Le survivant les recouvrirent de sa cape et il suivirent les trois Gryffondor.

* * *

Premièrement désolé pour le retard, mais je suis pas très avancé dans mon histoire, donc je ne serais pas trop régulière dans les poste. J'essaye de m'avancer le plus possible pour être au point bientôt ^^

Deuxièmement un grand merci à tous pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris et à suivre. J'ai toujours adoré écrire et j'ai une imagination débordante, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de me lancer. Donc ça me fais plaisir d'avoir des commentaires aussi positif ^^.

Merci à Angel of Dark Wings et Bisnut, qui ont pris le temps de relire et corriger mon prologue. Ainsi que leurs encouragements ^^.

Et merci Angel of Dark Wings pour la correction de ce chapitre^^.

 **Réponse au review :**

\- adenoide : Déjà merci de ta review ^^. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'es qu'une chose à te dire, c'est que tu comprendra sur le long terme ;) !

\- Serelya Prongs : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil :). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tous autant que ce prologue :D

\- shelma1984 : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !

\- Orionne hale potter stilinski : Je suis désolé je suis pas beaucoup avancé, donc pour le moment mes envoie ne seront pas régulier ^^

\- Guest: Merci pour ta review ^^. Alors oui tu auras la fameuse conversation dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton imagination ! Et merci pour les encouragement :)

\- Yuni Stark : Merci ! Alors oui tu as raison, mais tu comprendras plu tard que chaque problème à sa solution ;). J'espère que se chapitre sera à ta convenance ^^

\- Pouika : Merci, j'espère pouvoir mettre ce pairing au goût du jour lol.

\- lololitaoe : Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète la discussion sera présent dans le prochain chapitre, si tous ce passe bien ;).


End file.
